Aún así me amas?
by JackieVodka
Summary: Sexo, drogas y rock and roll. Quién puede resistirse a esa vida que en algún momento le pareció soñada? Pero los cierto es que Valentina ya tocó fondo y no puede salir. Al menos eso es lo que piensa antes de conocer a esa hermosa bailarina exótica...
1. Donde me llevan los excesos

**Bueno...esta es la nueva idea que me andaba dando vueltas, espero que les guste tanto como Amor anestesiado en transición! y espero sus reviews también para saber su opinión, sean sinceras :D si no les gusta díganmelo, se los agradeceré!**

**Aquí verán a una Valentina y una Pía bastante distintas a las que están acostumbradas, pero es un proceso...Además...yo amo a los protagonistas antagónicos!**

* * *

Abro los ojos y el mundo se ve nebuloso, pestañeo, una dos, tres…no sirve, me restriego y empiezo a distinguir colores y formas. Me levanto en una cama que no es mía, veo a mi lado; una chica duerme, no la conozco. Mis recuerdos terminan conmigo en la barra del bar brindado por la nada.

Supongo que debo sentirme sucia o culpable, mas es ya costumbre en mi vida tener una noche así. Los excesos se habían vuelto tan normales que ya no tienen gracia. Siempre hay dinero, siempre hay fiestas, siempre hay chicas, pero al parecer el rumbo lo tengo perdido hace ya mucho tiempo.

Mi vida es vacía, mi arte ya no me basta. Antes solía ser parte de mi alma misma impresa en mi voz y mi guitarra; ahora sólo es otro producto que el mercado entrega.

Lo peor de todo es que no puedo parar; este estilo de vida se ha transformado en un círculo vicioso para mí.

Recuerdo el primer año de mi carrera y como juré no convertirme en esto. Pero simplemente no pude evitarlo y aquí estoy, en la cama de una extraña pelirroja como yo.

Mi ropa está tirada por todo el cuarto y fermenta con un olor a vodka y cerveza combinados…tal vez algo más. Aunque no sé que sea; no recuerdo nada, ni tampoco quiero recordar; un porro? Alguna pastilla quizás…o cierto polvito mágico…

Recojo mis ropas lentamente; el mareo en mi cabeza me impide que sea de otra forma; un malestar familiar invade mi estómago y sé que me espera una gran resaca, de esas que te dejan tirada en la cama por lo menos un día entero.

Tomo mis jeans y me los pongo, de inmediato veo que hay manchas amarillentas cerca en ellos, producto seguramente del vómito.

Trato de hacer memoria… qué pasó anoche? Pero a mi cabeza sólo llegan ciertas fotografías borrosas y flashes sin ningún sentido. Aunque no tengo que ser adivina para saber que pasó. Probablemente estaba yo en la barra bebiendo cuando esta pelirroja se me acercó…brindamos un poco, bailamos quizás y luego de eso nos besamos y terminamos en su departamento.

Me pongo la camisa que es lo único que me falta y salgo del cuarto. Aquel departamento no es muy grande, sin esperar más salgo de ahí para irme a mi hogar. No me molesto en despedirme de la chica, tal vez ella tampoco recuerda lo ocurrido.

Salgo del edificio y no reconozco las calles; jamás las he visto, aunque parece ser un barrio bastante discreto, no tan exclusivo como el mío, pero aún así discreto. Tomo el primer taxi que para y me dirijo a mi domicilio. El camino es largo, pero en mis jeans hay billetes suficientes para pagarlo.

Llego a mi departamento e inmediatamente cierro las cortinas que están abiertas; la luz me hace daño en mi estado. Me ruge el estómago y a pesar del malestar en él me preparo un huevo revuelto, unas tostadas y un café, uno muy útil dadas las circunstancias.

Después de comer me voy a la tina, necesito un baño. No le pongo burbujas, ni sales ni nada, sólo el agua caliente es lo que necesito. Me hundo en ella y mi cabeza sigue zumbando; lentamente mi cuerpo se pone pesado y ya todo es obscuro, es una sensación agradable. Despierto y el agua aún sigue tibia, por lo que calculo que me he dormido media hora o más. Salgo de la tina, me seco cuidadosamente y visto una polera sin mangas y unos bóxers para irme a la cama. A pesar de ser recién las 4 de la tarde y algo necesito dormir.

Al salir al living siento un olor a tabaco y un flash de los besos de la chica pelirroja se me viene a la mente; una nausea horrible se apodera de mi cuerpo; a lo mejor necesito seguir vomitando para desintoxicarme, pero odio hacer eso…el mareo pasa. Voy a mi cama y me lanzo en ella fatigosamente; creo que me quedo dormida antes de caer a la almohada.

La vibración de mi teléfono celular sobre el velador me hace salir del encantamiento de Morfeo. Lo tomo torpemente aún media dormida.

-Aló?- contesto con voz ronca.

-Valen! Vas a venir hoy o no?- Es mi amiga Ana que me llama para recordarme algo que seguramente he olvidado.

-Ir? Donde? Con quién o qué?- le pregunto.

-Buuu! Habíamos quedado de salir esta noche, ya sabes! A Studio!- Studio es una nueva discoteque de ambiente gay que se inaugura hoy.

- Lo había olvidado! Qué hora es?

-Son las 9:14, te estoy esperando desde las 9 Val!- me dice ella reclamándome.

-Aguántame un poquito más, en media hora estoy allí.- le suplico.

- Está bien Val, pero no es justo, siempre te tengo que esperar- dice ella burlona.

-Oki doki! Espérame!- cuelgo y busco mis ropas apresurada. Jeans ajustados color negro, una polera blanca y una camisa roja con cuadritos. Casi ni me peino, porque me gusta que el pelo se me vea desordenado. Sólo me perfumo generosamente, porque creo que tengo una obsesión por los olores. Me he demorado 15 minutos en arreglarme, todo un record. Tomo el celular, las llaves, la billetera, listo.

Bajo al estacionamiento y me alegro de no haber llevado mi auto ayer, probablemente hoy estaría todo sucio y hasta podría hacerlo maltratado, o peor aún, maltratarme a mí mientras conducía ebria.

Manejo aquel deportivo rojo y me dirijo a Studio calmadamente, tengo tiempo.

Voy llegando, de lejos diviso a Ana que está con cara de fastidio. Me detengo y me bajo del vehículo para saludarle.

-Por fin apareces!- me dice Ana luego de darme un pequeño abrazo.

-Sí- me toco la cabeza- es que me quedé dormida. Había olvidado por completo nuestros planes de hoy.

-Bueno, menos mal que está este aparatito mágico- me dice ella agitando su teléfono.

- …entramos?- Le propongo al ver que estamos aquí paradas sin hacer nada.

- Yo creo que hay que esperar, que no ves que hay una fila inmensa?- efectivamente, hay un guardia custodiando la entrada y una fila realmente grande. Pero ser famosa me ha dado mis privilegios y si algo sé de esta vida es que cuando una tiene poder hay que usarlo.

- Pero Ana, que no sabes las ventajas que tiene ser yo?- Le digo mientras le levanto una ceja. Ella me mira sonriente, sabe a lo que me refiero. La tomo de la mano y me dirijo al guardia.

- Hola! – le saludo simpáticamente- podemos pasar?

- Cuando hagas la fila tal vez puedas pasar- dice él con un tono seco.

-Usted no entiende- interviene Ana- mi amiga Valentina Rubiales- dice enfatizando mucho mi nombre- y yo queremos pasar, nos hace el favor?- dice ella señalando la cinta que impide la entrada. Yo me cruzo de brazo presumidamente y el guardia cambia raudamente su semblante, se pone un poco nervioso.

- Lo siento señoritas- se disculpa y retira la cinta de terciopelo- pasen por favor, que se diviertan.

Al entrar oímos el escándalo y los abucheos de la gente que aún tiene que seguir esperando para poder entrar.

El lugar no está mal, es un poco pequeño para lo que yo acostumbro, pero se ve decente. Hay una gran pista de baile en el centro y algunas pesas a los alrededores, la barra está casi a la entrada y en los rincones hay dos sofás en cada lado para las parejas que se ponen más ardientes. De hecho hay una pareja de chicos en uno de los sillones que se besa ardorosamente, las mesas están casi todas ocupadas y para que decir la barra. La pista de baile está muy concurrida, pero no llena.

-Vamos a bailar! – de grita Ana tomándome de la mano. Bailamos una hora sin parar, pero mi garganta me reclama.

-Voy por un trago! Quieres algo?- le pregunto casi gritando para que me escuche. Ella niega con la cabeza.

Voy hasta la barra que está muy concurrida. Alcanzo a llamar la atención de una barwoman del lugar, le pido un tequila sunrise, ella me sonríe coquetamente mientras me lo prepara, otra conquista? Mejor esta noche no, ya estaba harta de las conquistas de una noche. Bebo apresurada, error, así me embriagaré rápido, bajo un poco el ritmo.

De lejos veo a Ana en la pista de baile muy entretenida con una castaña que le hace compañía, decido atrasarme más para no molestarle en su posible conquista.

-Valentina!- me doy vuelta inmediatamente casi por inercia y veo a una chica totalmente desconocida, es rubia y tiene un aspecto muy alborotado.

-Sí! Es ella! – grita otra chica morena con un poco de sobrepeso que está a su lado.

-Que emoción, que emoción!- dicen ambas juntas dando saltitos. Yo sólo levanto ambas cejas sorprendida. Ambas me amarran en un abrazo.

- Hey! – les digo separándome- quienes son ustedes?

-Yo soy Marissa- dice la morena- ella es Nina- apunta a la rubia

- Y somos tus fans número uno! Verdad Mari?- Nosotras todos los días te mandamos mails y te escribimos en twitter! Seguramente nos recuerdes!- Las miro tranquila, he tenido más encuentros con fans de este tipo, aunque hace como un mes que no me pasaba.

- Somos de tu club de fans también!- añadió Marissa- Y en twitter yo soy MariRubialesFan y ella es NinaRubialesfan!- sus twitters me traen algún recuerdo, sí…ellas siempre me mandan mensaje, que rara vez respondo, pero es que de un tiempo acá he estado muy desconectada de las redes sociales y sólo a veces miro el twitter, que con tantos seguidores casi está por explotarme en la cara.

-Ah sí…si las conozco- reconozco- sí…que quieren, quieren que les firme algo, un autógrafo…?- les ofrezco con el tono más amable que puedo encontrar.

-Sí nos recuerda!- dice Nina abrazando a Marissa- No puedo creer que te conozcamos en persona!

-Sí..yo tampoco…- murmuro sarcástica- Bueno niñas! Ha sido un placer conocerlas pero …tengo que ir a bailar! Se me cuidan!- Me echo a correr a la puerta de salida, definitivamente la noche se está tornando aburrida sin el exceso que estoy acostumbrada, y este encuentro con fans no se me hizo otra cosa más que estresante.

Me subo a mi auto y acelero, por la ventana del retrovisor veo a Nina y Marissa corriendo, ja! Pobres, después iban a tener que esperar mucho para volver a entrar…

No me dan cargos de conciencia dejar a Ana en aquel lugar, bien sé que no la dejé sola y tal vez mi presencia le hubiese estorbado en aquella situación.

Conduzco sin rumbo fijo, doy vueltas y vueltas por la cuidad nocturna, buscando un sitio que me llame la atención, pero ninguno parece seducirme. Estos barrios altos tienen sitios seguros, limpios y todos legales, pero son tremendamente aburridos!

Llego a otro tipo de barrio, se siente en el ambiente, he conducido bastante ya. Veo un lugar con letras rojas que se prenden y apagan "Un paraíso de nenas" dicen las letras. Siempre las conquistas me han sido tan fáciles, nunca he tenido siquiera que pedir por un revolcón, y de repente una idea me hace cosquillear en el estómago…como será pagar por uno? Sería dueña total de aquel cuerpo por algunas horas y sobre todo, por lo menos el asunto no sería tan fácil como siempre. Por lo menos tendría que soltar más de lo que vale un vodka y la bencina del auto.

Me bajo del vehículo y camino hacia el lugar, dudo un poco, tal vez es demasiado peligroso que una mujer sola entre en este tipo de locales, además de ser bastante extraño. Pero el hecho de que no sea un lugar pensado para personas como yo me seduce aún más, la chica tal vez no fuese lesbiana, pero veré cuanto poder tiene realmente el dinero.

Entro y el tipo de la puerta me mira un poco extrañado, pero no me dice nada, el lugar esta alumbrado por una molesta luz roja que llena todo el ambiente, huele a tabaco, alcohol y lujuria; mi corazón late entusiasmado. No hay mucha concurrencia, puedo encontrar fácilmente una mesa vacía frente al escenario que tiene un gran tubo. Una chica me pide la orden, pido tequila y me dedico a esperar el show.

Dos chicas salen a bailar y hacen uso del dichoso tubo, ambas me parecen vulgares y no logran llamar mi atención, parece que este plan no resultó como lo esperaba. La camarera llega con mi tequila y lo bebo lentamente mientras observo el baile. Movimientos pélvicos y sucios acompañan aquella coreografía, pero el talento artístico no estaba en ninguna parte. La vejiga me reclama y me levanto al baño, el lugar está bien limpio para mi sorpresa, aunque no hay baño de mujeres, hay uno sólo son indicaciones, tal vez es porque acá no vienen mujeres. Me miro al espejo mientras me lavo las manos, comienzo a acalorarme y me mojo la cara para apaciguar aquel ardor.

Al salir del baño veo a otra chica en el escenario, pero esta es distinta a las otras. No me parece vulgar para nada y en su rostro hay un semblante que me llama la atención…no se ve hambrienta de sexo como las otras, no intenta ser sensual, pero lo es…sus movimientos son elegantes y precisos; tiene un largo cabello negro que amarra con un moño de lado, con su flequillo peinado de igual manera. Ni siquiera mira el tubo…parece más bien que su baile cuenta una historia. Su vestuario es el de una colegiala, pero es normal, digo, no tiene ni la falda extremadamente corta, ni la camisa en forma de peto ni nada, es como una real colegiala inocente. Mueve las caderas lentamente al ritmo de "Wicked game" de Chris Isaac. De vez en cuando mira a la audiencia y pone un dedo en su boca como diciéndonos que guardemos silencio, su mirada es profunda, un poco triste, resignada. Parece tocarse toda la cara, pero solo pasa sus manos por el aire, camina un poco por el escenario a paso lento mirando al suelo y la melancolía de la canción parece estar en sus movimientos. Gira su cabeza hacia todos lados, como si quisiese liberarse de algo que la ata y me tiene completamente perdida en su baile, el cual no me produce pasión, es algo diferente, algo extraño…realmente me cautiva, y siento deseos de abrazarla, de abrazarla y protegerla. No se saca ninguna prenda, eso molesta a los presentes, pero a mí me deja con más interés de conocerla. Termina su baile moviendo los labios con Chris "Nobody loves no one" dice mirando al cielo mientras niega con la cabeza.

Aplaudo exageradamente con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Ella me mira y me regala una sonrisa antes de marcharse y en puedo apreciar que unos hermosos hoyuelos se le forman en las mejillas. Aquella ternura que tiene me hace elegirla de inmediato.

Al lado del escenario hay un hombre con un traje barato que cuenta billetes, me acerco a él.

-Disculpa…-Digo un poco temerosa, el me mira de reojo mientras sigue contando sus billetes- Quisiera conocer a la chica que acaba de bailar.

-Tú? Pero si…- duda un poco- Mira depende de que quieras, esa chica es de las más caras.

-Quiero llevarla conmigo esta noche- le digo segura.

-Uh! No creo que te alcance niña, ya te dije, hasta que ella te mire es caro.

- Pagare lo que sea- le digo sacando de mi bolsillo un fajo de billetes, el me mira sorprendido y me sonríe, yo me cruzo de brazos con aires de superioridad.

- Hey! – Le llama a unos de los empleados que limpian las mesas- tráeme a Pía, alguien quiere conocerla.

Así que Pía es el nombre de esta muchacha que acaba de deslumbrarme…


	2. En Pía todo amanece

**Hola! Lo siento, había dejado esta historia abandonada. Es más corta que Amor anestesiado debo advertir, no más de 7 u 8 capítulos, pero también está un poquito más intensa, aquí va el capítulo dos, es un poco corto, pero es porque quiero conservar ciertas formalidades con respecto a la estructura que quiero darle, ya verán.**

**Otra cosa importante, esta historia como amor anestesiado llevará música y ojos con la canción de este capítulo "Amanece" de Lucybell, el capítulo está especialmente hecho para que se lea la parte de la canción ESCUCHANDOLA, si no la escuchan le quitaran toda la atmósfera. Además vale la pena escucharla, es formidable, como todo el trabajo de ese grupo , bueno, me despido por un momentico esperando que este capítulo también les guste. **

**Ah y sé que ya debería haber subido el capítulo 14 de Amor anestesiado en transición porque ya estaba escrito, pero mi pc se enfermó y ya me borraron toda la información hace unas 3 semanas atrás :/ menos mal que el resto de la historia está en la net XD! Sino la pierdo entera… en fin, tendré que escribirla de nuevo cuando me dé algún tiempo entre la lucha de estudiantes contra el gobierno jeje!**

**Cariñosos saludos de su atrasada JackieVodka**

* * *

El hombre me indica que la chica tardará un rato, entonces me siento a esperarla en la misma mesa en la que había estado antes. Luego de algunos minutos me avisa que ella está lista.

Miro hacia una escondida puerta marrón ubicada al lado de la barra, no la había notado antes; no tiene ningún letrero ni nada, tal vez es para no llamar la atención; se abre y sale la chica morena llamada Pía, esta vez trae su largo cabello suelto y el flequillo recto sobre sus ojos. Viste discreta, Blue Jeans, blusa rosa y una chaqueta de mezclilla verde. Nadie que la viera en la calle adivinaría su noble oficio. La miro a los ojos y le regalo una sonrisa, al verme parece contrariada.

Pasa por el lado del tipo al que le pagué, él la mira serio y desafiante.

-Ya sabes.- Le advierte cerca de la oreja, ella lo mira indiferente y le asiente con la cabeza- Si te queda gustando podemos negociar un precio de clientes habituales!- se dirige esta vez a mí, yo solo levanto mi pulgar y medio sonrío. Cuando Pía llega hasta a mi lado le ofrezco mi brazo para que se tome de él, ella no titubea y lo toma, pero no de muy buena gana.

Hago galas de toda mi caballerosidad cuando llegamos al auto y rápidamente le abro la puerta del copiloto, intento sonreírle pero su mirada no me encuentra en ningún momento.

En el camino pienso en que debo decir…el hielo parece demasiado en este momento, no sé cómo romperlo. De pronto una idea se me viene a la mente ¿Dónde iríamos? Esa es la pregunta que romperá el hielo, al menos en este momento.

-Y…donde quieres ir?- le pregunto fingiendo despreocupación, ella me mira con la misma indiferencia.

-Yo no quiero, así que me da igual- dice encogiéndose de hombros, está muy a la defensiva y me siento un poco cohibida.

-Sabes quién soy?- Le pregunto para aclarar una duda que me está inquietando.

-Debería?- Me responde casi al instante con otra pregunta.

-No sé…- titubeo perdiendo un poco el aplomo- sólo tenía curiosidad de saber por qué viniste conmigo.- Termino la pregunta directamente echándole una fugaz mirada para luego volver a poner la vista en el camino.

-Tú me pediste, esa es la respuesta. Te gusté, tenías el dinero y me arrendaste.- de reojo veo como me clava la mirada reprochante, y entonces comprendo que no está ahí por voluntad propia.

No digo más en el trayecto, claramente Pía no quiere hablar, pero eso es justamente lo que más me motiva a seguirla conociendo.

Llegamos a mi departamento, ya que ella no dijo nada, no pregunta nada tampoco, sólo baja del deportivo y espera a ser guiada por mí.

Estoy emocionada, un poco asustada, nerviosa… creí que esos sentimientos ya habían muerto en mi.

Aunque pagué por ella siento como si fuese prohibida, inalcanzable; es tan misteriosa...creo que eso es lo que me está volviendo loca.

Comienzo a caminar hacia mi departamento sintiendo sus pasos detrás de mí y parece que el sonido que hacen sus zapatos se escucha más despacio que el que hace mi corazón mientras bombea mi sangre.

Por fin llego a mi puerta y recuerdo que el lugar no había quedado aseado del todo…pero ah! Es domingo, el día en que viene mi empleada doméstica a hacer la limpieza semanal, he tenido suerte.

En todo caso no sé por qué me molesto en esas cosas, porque estoy tan nerviosa, digo, no es la reina de Inglaterra, sólo es una prostituta que arrende para mi disfrute personal, como dijo ella, esos eran los hechos, ¿entonces por qué estoy actuando como si fuera mi primera cita con la mujer de mi vida?

Al abrir la puerta constato que, efectivamente, todo está en orden. Enciendo la luz al lado de la puerta, entro y le abro paso a la gran sala con murallas blancas, pocos muebles, mucho espacio libre, 5 parlantes puestos en lados estratégicos del espacio, pantallas gigantes de plasma y el más formidable equipo de música que pude encontrar en venta.

-Quieres tomar algo? – Le ofrezco caminando hacia mi bar ubicado en una de las esquinas de la sala.

- Un vodka Tonic estaría bien. – me indica sentándose en el abultado sillón de cuero negro frente a la gran pantalla.

- A tus órdenes Pía- sonrío dándole la espalda, poniendo en evidencia que ya estaba al tanto de su nombre.

- Ah, así que no te han dado chance de que nos presentáramos y te han dado mi nombre por adelantado, Valentina. – Me volteo y la miro con cara de interrogante.- Sí- asiente- sé quién eres.

-Qué sabes? –Le pregunto con un poco de preocupación mientras le entrego su vaso, sé que no tengo buena fama, socialmente hablando, me parecía más cómodo el hecho de tener que descubrirnos.

- Eres una famosa cantante de rock y pop, alguna vez fuiste buena- dice calmadamente mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida- eres lesbiana reconocida- sonríe de un solo lado-te haces la rebelde- por último me mira- Y estás hundida en mundo de drogas, escándalos y alcohol.- termina con una traviesa sonrisa tomando otra vez de su vaso.

Me deja con la boca semi abierta, estoy tan acostumbrada a escuchar adulaciones que el hecho de que alguien me dijera lo malo que tenía a la cara hacía una explosión dentro de mí. Tomo un trago de mi tequila, me siento a su lado y me armo de aplomo para seguir nuestra conversación.

-No todo lo que dicen de mí es verdad.- intento defenderme

- Y por qué te importa lo que piense de ti?- me pregunta mientras pasa sus dedos circularmente por el borde del vaso que sostiene en sus manos.

-No lo sé… porque sí. – No sé realmente cómo responder a su pregunta- porque estoy en desventaja con respecto a ti- concluyo finalmente- yo sólo sé tu nombre.

-Que quieres saber? – inquiere esta vez mirándome.

-Todo- confieso.

- Wow! Siempre estás tan interesada en saber de tus adquisiciones? –Me pregunta con real sorpresa y cargada de ironía. Tal vez ella piensa que soy una pervertida por haber pagado para traerla conmigo.

- Pía, yo no hago esto usualmente, esta es la primera vez que pago por una…- corto ahí la frase, tal vez se ofenda si lo digo.

-Una qué? – pregunta sonriendo de medio lado mostrando su blanca dentadura superior.- Una prostituta! Dilo con toda confianza, eso soy- me dice para luego tomar de su vaso.

- Eres diferente.- Le digo sin miedos, ella se atora de la sorpresa y luego ríe apresuradamente.

-Jajaja! Eso les dices a todas? Valentina, conmigo no tienes que fingir, de todas maneras estoy acá y haré lo que quieras.- me habla esas últimas palabras acariciando sugestivamente mi muslo.

- Y si lo que quiero es hablar?- pregunto desafiante.

- Ambas sabemos que no es eso lo que quieres. – me reta levantando una ceja seductora y lamiéndose su labio superior, tal vez inconscientemente.

- Y según tú que quiero?- Le pregunto provocadoramente acercándome de manera lenta a su rostro; cuando estoy casi saboreando sus labios ella me corta con su respuesta.

- Follarás conmigo la mitad de la noche desaforadamente, tomarás una siesta de una media hora para reponer fuerzas y después me usarás para cumplir todas las fantasías sexuales que aún no has podido con las otras, seré tu esclava sexual el resto que quede de la noche y mañana en la mañana me devolverás a mi antro sin ningún rayón.

Me descoloca su respuesta, cómo es que todo en su mente está estructurado de esa manera? Me separo inmediatamente, ella no se inmuta. Me siento exaltada de repente.

-Te equivocas! – le respondo enérgicamente- no es para eso que te quiero- la tomo de los hombros alborotada toda yo - si fuese por eso hubiese elegido a cualquiera de la otras- por primera vez en la noche la siento intimidada- te escogí a ti- le digo mirándola directamente a las pupilas café- sabes por qué?- evade mi mirada- sabes por qué? – le sacudo obligándola a encontrar mi mirada. – porque quiero que bailes para mí. –Ahora la siento descolocada a ella.

No me responde nada, yo inmediatamente tomo el control remoto del equipo de música y el de la casa; un botón y la luz está tenue, otro más y la música comienza, ella entiende y se pone de pie.

**/watch?v=WDRVp3v8xEQ&feature=related (pongan este enlace en youtube y les saldrá la canción en versión albúm...casi todas están es versión "en vivo" no es la mejor)**

El sonido profundo de las percusiones y el vinilo antiguo del preludio de "Amanece" comienzan.

Ella empieza a mover sus caderas al ritmo lento de la música, mirándome con su expresión seria y distinguida. Yo la miro absorta desde el momento en que se paró y ahora mismo sigo cada uno de sus pasos; se acerca hacia mi cara mientras su cuerpo sigue balanceándose a ese compás profundo que llena mis sentidos.

_Desentiérrame, adivina mis sueños- _Se acerca mucho_- y permíteme en tu espalda rasguidos,- _Pero no llega a tocarme_- que en todo amanece,- _Sólo se queda lo suficiente para que alcance a respirarle la piel extasiando cada parte de mi cuerpo en el acto_- que en todo amanece.-_ para luego alejarse y seguir moviéndose frente al sofá.

Sin prisa y sin intentar ser sensual ser quita su chaqueta de mezclilla y la deja caer al suelo.

_No siempre es fácil avanzar, - _se agacha cuidadosamente a mis piernas y muerde su labio inferior mientras me mira dilatando las pupilas _-cuando comienza a calentar._

Se pone de pie nuevamente, estira su mano y me llama con su índice, me paro ensimismada en su figura siempre elegante.

Pone una mano en mi cintura, sin dejar de moverse en ese vai-ven de pasiones abstractas que se respira en el aire. Da una vuelta por mi silueta quitándome la camisa sutilmente. Se para frente a mí otra vez y comienza a desabrochar los botones de su blusa. Trago saliva y muevo los dedos tratando de controlar ese hormigueo que siento en el cuerpo. Sube los brazos y entiendo; dócilmente subo su blusa rosa hasta encontrarme con su rostro, que aún con poca luz brilla.

_Al moverte ten claro el sentido,- _Nos miramos, mis ojos resplandecen ante su majestuosidad_- que en ti todo amanece._

Toma mi polera y tira de ella hacia arriba, subo los brazos e inmediatamente estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Siento que estallaré de deseo si no la beso en este mismo instante.

_No siempre es fácil avanzar – _Le tomo de la cintura y me acerco decidida a su boca_-cuando comienza a calentar- Y _siento su dulzura llegando a mis labios

_El sol_


End file.
